¡Porqué la perfección sí existe!
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: "— ¡Cállense! —la molestia del chico era casi palpable—. ¡Ninguno de los dos puede ser perfecto! ¡La perfección no existe, y si existiera no lo serían!" Black y Potter compartieron una mirada cómplice, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus caras, Lunático acababa de cometer un gran error.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Admito que mi personaje favorito es Sirius Black, pero ¿cómo hablar de Sirius sin hablar de James y Remus, también?

* * *

 **¡Porqué la perfección sí existe!**

Los botones circulaban por todo el colegio, la mayoría —la gran mayoría— de las chicas (y algunos chicos) llevaban prendido a la túnica uno o varios de esos botones con la cara de Sirius, James o de ambos; acompañado de una frase sobre la perfección, y que fácilmente la representaban.

Y pensar que todo ese embrollo de los botones y la _campaña_ "¡Porqué la perfección sí existe!", empezó por culpa de Remus y su gran bocaza…

* * *

Como era común en el dormitorio, James y Sirius tenían una extensa discusión sobre lo mucho que le atraían a las chicas, quién era su favorito, y todas esas cosas que irritaban a Remus y a Peter, quizá porque ellos no podían ser tan populares como sus amigos, tampoco era que lo quisieran, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Podrían parar de una vez?! —grito Remus, intentando volver a centrar su atención en el libro en sus manos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Rem! —grito a su vez Sirius—. Esto es importante.

—Sí, es algo personal —apoyó James—, Canuto no entiende que yo soy más perfecto que él.

—Corrección, Cornamenta no puede comprender que yo soy mucho, mucho más perfecto.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Soy el gran James Potter, por definición más perfecto!

— ¡Lo dice quién ha estado cortejando a la misma chica por años, sin ningún resultado!

— ¡No metas a Lily en esto, Black!

— Sólo digo la verdad, James —una gran y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sirius—. ¿Es demasiada realidad para ti?

James frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, nadie podía decir que no tenía buenos resultados con Lily; ya le dirigía la palabra, ¡eso era algo!

Cuando se disponía a responder con un insulto, el libro de Remus le golpeo la espalda.

— ¡Cállense! —la molestia del chico era casi palpable—. ¡Ninguno de los dos puede ser perfecto! ¡La perfección no existe, y si existiera no lo serían!

Black y Potter compartieron una mirada cómplice, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus caras, Lunático acababa de cometer un gran error. Obviamente nadie los contradecía, y menos en un tema tan delicado como el de ser perfectos; ¡porque ellos eran perfectos!, todo el mundo lo sabía y creía en ello. En un acuerdo tácito decidieron dejar su discusión de lado y centrarse en la horrible afirmación de Remus.

—Muy mal, Lunático —comenzó James.

—En serio muy, muy mal —Sirius negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que no somos perfectos, no cuando no tienes pruebas —la sonrisa de Cornamenta se ensancho—. ¿Acaso las tienes, Remus?

—La perfección no existe, punto.

— ¿Te has quedado sin argumentos, querido Lunático? —Sirius le sonrío divertido.

—No, pero es cierto; la perfección no existe.

—Te demostraremos que no es así.

—James y yo crearemos la campaña "Porqué la perfección sí existe", y te enseñaremos que somos perfectos.

— ¡Así es!

Con la idea en la mente ambos muchachos comenzaron a crear su campaña, simplemente para demostrar que eran tan _perfectos_ que podían hacer que los estudiantes usaran botones con sus rostros y frases de su creación estampados.

* * *

Al final de aquel mes Remus comprendió que, aunque quizá la perfección no existiera —algo que no volvería a admitir en presencia de James o Sirius—, sí que lo hacía la fuerza de convicción. Pues los jóvenes no sólo habían logrado que casi todo el estudiantado usara sus botones, sino que también que le dijeran en la cara cada vez que lo veían "La perfección existe; Sirius Black y James Potter son un ejemplo". Nunca intentaría meterse en una de sus discusiones de nuevo, ya había tenido suficiente con ver la cara de Cornamenta y Canuto por todas partes.


End file.
